HyperSoroity Vert: Leanbox Candidate War
by PCUSPARD
Summary: One Vert to rule them all. Another Vert with none at all. All this and more as other Leanbox CPU Candidates fight to the death to save their own Verts. But is that the best option? My fanfiction version of when Vert gets her own game. Multi Author Story (snakebit1995, YuriLover567, Nitrosnipe, sonic123456a, and myself. Read ALL their lovely stuff!)
1. Chapter 1

**_Gather from various world across the universe! Gather, Guardians of Leanbox! You're time for battle is here and now! Gather in this war to save what you all hold dear! Fight in your own Sengoku War of Space-Time!_**

"HA! Sei!" The one in white motorcycle armor said shooting up a small lady with a green pony tail, purple eyes and white body suit.

"Ouch, Ouch OUCH! Mach, I'm not sure how much more my cute HDD form can take." She said with small tears in her eyes.

"Well it's you fault for getting in our way, Verna!" A White Armored Rider said as he fired from his bow which was blocked by a lady with flowing blonde and green hair.

"Like you're one to talk, Zangetsu! You guys were the ones that got in _**our**_ way!" She said as she continued to battle the Rider.

"Now now. While Zangetsu handles Cros, what's say you and I get to know each other through battle, Vertices?" A fit man with green hair said getting extremely close to a lady with similar stylings.

"Maybe, if you prefer man girls, Excel~." 'She' cooed as they attacked each other.

"NO way in hell we're stopping anytime soon!" Mach, Zangetsu and Excel shouted.

"We can at least know why we're doing this!" Verna, Cros and Vertices shouted back.

"All for Vert!" They all shouted.

 _Please, all of you, end this! This fighting is not needed to achieve what you want! This will change all of your fates!_

* * *

 **Hyper Sorority Vert: The Leanbox Candidate War.**

* * *

 **Vert's POV**

I awoke with a shock thinking back to my dream. I began to breath heavily. I got out of bed and put my clothes on. I then walked out of my room to the kitchen to see Chika baking. "Good morning, my dear!" She said with her usual enthusaism. "How was your sleep?" She asked me.

"I can't exactly say it was grand. I've been having this strange dream as of recently. It seemed various CPU Candidates were fighting." I said.

"Fighting over what? And what would Nepgear, Uni Rom and Ram have to fight each other about?" Chika asked me.

"It wasn't the Candidates we know. They were other Candidates, and they were fighting, over me." I said to my own shock. Chika then grew angry.

"Why were they fighting over you?! They should know that you are my sister and mine alon!" She sneered causing me to chuckle.

"While that is true, they were still fighting over me. And I want to know where this came from. Why am I getting these dreams?" I asked myself as I decided to take a small walk. I walked outside and realized something horrible had happened. Instead of seeing the coast of the mainland of Gamindustri, I instead saw three other Leanboxes. I brought Chika outside as she gasped at the sight. And then proceeded to get a nosebleedd.

"This would mean six more Verts." Chika said as she began drooling as well. I rolled my eyes as I saw a blonde lady with breasts about my own size in a dark green dress. I ran over to her and tried to wake her up.

"Hey, are you okay? Come on, I need you to wake up!" I said trying to wake her up.

"S-Stop this fighting. It's not, neces" The lady said as she fainted again.

* * *

 **?'s POV**

I awoke in a bed similar to one in my home, with video games and all. Though all of these seemed to be incredibly new and modern. I got out of bed as I saw a woman who looks just like me, and a green haired lady who was eating with her. "Oh, I see you're up. How are you feeling?" The familiar woman asked me.

"I feel quite fine. However, where am I?" I asked her.

"You are in one of, four Leanboxes from the looks of things." the green haired girl said.

"Oh no! I'm too late! I was supposed to prevent this!" I said freaking out.

"Now now. Calm down. Just tell us what you remember now." She said as I tried thinking for a few minutes. But I kept drawing a blank.

"I can't remember anything. I don't even know why I need to stop what's going on! I only know my own name." I said holding my head.

"Well that's a start." The blonde lady said trying to cheer me up. "So what's your name?" She asked me.

"It's Vert." I said which caused the lady to spit out the tea.

"Your name is Vert?!" I nodded in turn. "But, my name's Vert!" She said.

"I guess that's why we both look so similar to one another." I said.

"So, now what do we do? We need to get your memories back. But we don't have the capabilities of how we can do so." The other me said as she paced.

"Maybe we need to go to the closest Leanbox from here to see if we can find anything?" I said. The other me shrugged.

"I suppose that should be an okay idea. Chika we'll return soon." She said as the two of us began to leave.

* * *

 **Hey everybody, it's Pcuspard! And this is my new-ish story. This story is multi-authored, as it uses other OCs with permission. So I'll put it this way:**

 **Green Brother Excel belongs to snakebit1995**

 **Green Sister Verna belongs to YuriLover567**

 **Green Sister Cros belongs to Nitrosnipe**

 **Green 'Sister' Vertices belongs to sonic123456a**

 **And as most of you guys that follow my work know,**

 **Patric(Mach) and Patric(Zangetsu) belong to me. Anyways, I'll see ya next time! Contructive criticism is appreciated.**


	2. Short of Mach Speed!

**Vert's POV**

"Alrifght then. Before we leave, we should get naming straight." I said.

"Whatever do you mean?" The other me asked.

"We can't exactly keep calling each other Vert. It would confuse our dear readers." I said.

"Then what do you suggest before we leave?" She asked me. I thought about it for a bit as i came up with something.

"How about I stay Vert, and you become Beru." I said.

"What? That just sounds like our normal name in an accent." She huffed.

"Yes but it'll work for now. Come along, Beru. We must head for the first Leanbox we see." I said transforming into Green Heart and grabbed Beru and flew to the closest Leanbox.

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

I woke up in my bed as I left my Basilicom, noticing my sister and girlfriend not in the area. I left as I saw a large green energy surge between the Basilicom and, another Basilicom. "What the hell's going on here?!" I asked myself.

 ** _"You and your country are in a little game of mine."_**

"Who are you?! Why can't I see you?!" I questioned.

 ** _"Who I am is of no concern to you. But if you do want to see your family again, then you'll have to cooperate."_**

"I'll play your game for now. What do I need to do?" I questioned the voice.

 _ **"Fight the Leanbox CPU Candidate of this island. Nothing good will come of it."**_

"But, I'm the CPU Candidate! I can't fight myself!"

 _ **"Check the energy surge, Mr. Rash..."**_

"Whatever. Don't make me come after you next." I said running to the other side of Leanbox. What I saw surprised me. I saw a small young girl who looked similar to my sister, but shorter.

"Don't tell me." I said.

"You're that Leanbox's..." She started.

"CPU Candidate?" We said at the same time.

"I heard. That you couldn't be trusted." She said.

"I heard. That nothign good can come from leaving you alive." I said preparing my personal Signal Bike.

"You're what's standing in my way of Big Sis!" She huffed like a child. I laughed a bit.

"Well, feeling's mutual kid, cause I have literally no other information right now. And because of that. That makes you my only lead." I said.

"Don't sell me short! I have a cute HDD Form! I will use it on you!" She said lighting up.

"Let's, Henshin!" I shout beginning my transformation.

 **SIGNAL BIKE! RIDER! MACH!**

"I am Green Sister, Verna! I'm a cute CPU too!" She said.

"That's your catchphrase?!" I questioned. "Listen to a better one! Tracking! Eradicating! Both done at, Mach Speed!" I said doing my pose. "Kamen Rider, Mach!" I said finishing my pose. "Now then, let's dance." I said grabbing my Zenrin Shooter out of thin air. I began to fire some shots at the CPU. She dodged as she tried to attack me with her spear.

"Rainy Ratnapura!" She shouted trying to use Sis's moves against me. I grabbed my yellow Signal Bike to Stop, this attack.

 **SIGNAL BIKE! SIGNAL KOUKAN! TOMARLE! TOMARLE!**

My belt sounded as her assault was left unfinished. "But how?! That attack should've stopped you!" She huffed.

"Don't underestimate my little friends." I said as my other three Signal Bikes, Shift Deadheat, Shift Formula and Signal Vert flew around Verna, causing her to get dizzy. She then could move as I decided to make a retreat. I undid my transformation as I tried to nurse a wound I got on my left arm. "Damn. This one won't heal for a while. Plus the Signal Bikes can't distract her forever. I decided to go further into the forest to get away from Verna until further notice.

* * *

 **Beru's POV**

Vert and I were walking through the forest to reach the city to get more information on how this happened in the first place. We also figured this would be the best way to try and get my memories back. We walked until we saw a few monsters. We stopped as the spider humanoid attacked with shots as time seemingly slowed down.

"What in the world is this?!" Vert questioned.

"I feel, so heavy!" I struggled to say. I saw a young boy running through the forest as he grew shocked by what he was seeing.

"Is that, Sis?" he said in a normal tone. "Let's Henshin!" He shouted as white motorcycle armor appeared around him as he fought against the spider humanoid. He battled with such wonder and finace as he swiftly took care of the monster, restoring gravity to normal. He then undid his transformation as he ran up to Vert. "Sis! Are you alright?!" He said helping us up.

"I can assure you I'm fine." She said getting up. "But, who are you?" She asked as I felt a pull in my large chest.

"W-What do you mean Sis? You don't remember me?" he asked. Vert shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I don't know you." She said causing the boy's look to sully a bit as he began to walk away. "Now hold on!" Vert said, glomping onto him. "That doesn't mean I can't be your sister." She said causing me to feel a little overprotective over the boy. "What's your name, young man?"

"Patric, you usually call me PC though." He struggled to say in Vert's breasts.

"I see! Welcome to my little family, PC." She said as I got up and coughed.

"ANYWAY, we should head to this Leanbox's capital." I said pulling Patric away from Vert.

"If that's where you want to go, I can take you two there!" Patric said. "I am Leanbox's CPU Candidate after all. Of course you don't know that as my Vert is still missing." He said looking down as he led us out of the forest. He led us to a large mansion as we walked inside. We then saw another Chika inside.

"Oh, hello, Sir! I was wondering where you went off to." She said.

"Chika seems calmer." Vert said to me as I nodded. Though I almost felt I knew the reason why. I stared a bit at PC as he walked over to a laptop on the table.

"So, it's clear that neither of you are my Vert. This would logically mean along with the voice I heard earlier, then some messed up world shifting is going on." he said. "Well, count me in! I've been involed in world scenarios as this before and something's up!" He said.

"Welcome to our party then, PC." I said with a smile as we heard a crash. We saw a young lady with with green hair and purple eyes.

"You should know not to make me angry, you shit." She said going to attack PC.

"How dare you attack me in my Basilicom?! No mercy for you! Let's Henshin!" I said getting my Signal Vert.

 **SIGNAL BIKE! CHOU RIDER! VERT!**

He activated my ultimate form as he rushed over to attack Green Sister, pushing her out of the Basilicom. We ran after him to see how this battle was ensuing. I stared at this battle as tears grew in my eyes seeing the two fight. "Stop this now!" I said rushing out into the fight.

"Dear Sister, it's great to see you again, just let me get this pest out of the way." She said as she and PC prepared for more battle.

"No, young lady, you will cease this brutish fighting immediately!" I ordered as she began to back down. "And as for you, young man." I said looking over to PC. "This is not becoming of a gentleman. You shall also cease this fighting. Do I make myself clear?" I said as he took his belt off.

"Yes Sis." He said calming down as I smiled.

"That's better."I smiled, patting Patric's head. The lady growled as she flew away. "I see she doesn't want to talk. Let us give her some time and try again. Come along PC." I said as he followed after me.

 _"There's something about this Vert. She seems so similar to my Sister. But she can't be, right?"_

* * *

 **Verna's POV**

I returned to my own Basilicom as I went to my stash of doritos and mountain dew. What was with that alternate Vert? She was in my way of getting answers for finding Big Sis! I huffed as I sat down on my bed.

 ** _"Aw. What's wrong, kiddo? Have a rough first battle? Don't you worry, a friend of mine will be making things a bit interesting in my little game. Oh Alpha~!"_**

* * *

 **And thus this chapter is over! As always,**

 **Green Brother Excel belongs to snakebit1995**

 **Green Sister Verna belongs to YuriLover567**

 **Green Sister Cros belongs to Nitrosnipe**

 **Green 'Sister' Vertices belongs to sonic123456a**

 **And as most of you guys that follow my work know,**

 **Patric(Mach) and Patric(Zangetsu) belong to me.**

 **All OC were used with permission.**

 **Anyways, I'll see ya next time! Contructive criticism is appreciated.**


	3. Amazonial Enhancement!

**Patric's POV**

After we pushed the blonde squirt back to her half of Leanbox, I left for my room to think for a bit. _"Just what the hell's going on here? On a standpoint of previous knowledge, I've had no experience of world merging. It's clear she comes from a world where I don't exist, just as the Verts I've seen come from a world where I don't exist. How the hell did these world's merge in the first place? I already defeated Ryouma, Kamen Rider Necrom, so there shouldn't be any world hopping. And my Signal Bikes should be back right about-"_ Just then, my yellow, blue, red, two green small motorbikes, a small blue F1 racer and a white and red bike and sidecar arrived. _"Now."_ I decided to take off my white jacket as I just decided to sleep it off. _"This whole situation doesn't make sense. Why doesn't Sis remember me? Who is this Verna? And why do I have such hatred for her, and yet,"_ I closed my eyes before I said one last thing. "I've never met her before?" I said going into the deep embrace of sleep.

* * *

 **Verna's POV**

I sat on my bed with my Vert plushie as I sighed. _"Man, I really feel like I screwed up. That dark skinned boy got in my way! All I really want is my sister back. Why else would I have used her spear?"_ I began to silently weep. I'm all alone in my Basilicom right now. I decided to wear my green ssweater with it being night-night time. _"I'm ending this tomorrow. Big Sis's spear wasn't able to cut it this time, so, my plushies and bow will have to do! Prepare yourself, Kamen Rider Mach. I will defeat you. Big Sis, please wait for me."_ With that I fell asleep snoring.

* * *

 ** _?'s POV_**

 ** _"Let's spice this game up. Alpha. Go ahead and try to kill 'em all. See if they can survive the game I have planned."_**

 **"As you wish, Lady Ringa." and he was off. Let's see where this goes, audience. This shit's gonna have nuts in it.**

* * *

 **Vert's POV**

I awoke from PC's Vert's bed from where Beru and I slept last night. I decided to walk over to PC's room as I saw it was completely empty. I noticed a camera on his bed as I saw a note.

 _"Sorry, Vert. I have to finish this fight. - Patric."_ I began to grasp the letter as I growled a bit.

"Stubborn child. Beru!" I said walking over to the amnisiac. "We need to leave. Those two are going to try and fight each other, again." I said showing her the letter.

"Let us hurry then!" Beru said as we rushed outside to find the boy and girl. We left the mansion as we searched all over the main city for the two of them.

* * *

 **Verna's POV**

I could feel his being here. I turned around and saw the dark skinned boy with the white jacket, red shirt and jeans. "Good choice choosing the place to settle things here in this dungeon!" He said. "That was actually a smart choice."

"I didn't want any of my people involved in our battle. Prepare yourself!" I said holding my plushie.

"Seriously? A plushie? I mean I get it, you're a kid but, why a plushie? That's not gonna do you very good against my Zenrin Shooter!" He said pulling out a gun with motorcycle features. "Are you sure you don't want to grab that spear again?" He chuckled a bit. I decided to slam my plushie on the ground causing a bit of a quake. "Or you know, stop filling your plushies with boulders! Let's Henshin!" The man said transforming into that white motorcycle Rider Man! Oh wait, that's someone else.

"I can transform too!" I said revealing my white armor and green hair. "Now then, pest, allow me to bring you to your end!" I said preparing my bow for a shot as he dodged. I kept on firing at him unitl I decided to use one of my special moves! "Green Arrow Shot!" I shouted as it got him to undo his transformation. "It looks like I win this round."

"Shit. I can't lose here!" He grunted grabbing his little white toy bike.

"Time to finish you off!" I said kicking his head causing him to roll back towards a tree. "This is so satisfying. The one keeping me from Big Sister dying by my hand. Can you even think of anything more satisfying than that?!"

"Verna cease this violence right now!" The Vert in the dark green dress said.

"Why should I? You aren't my Vert. You hold no power over me." I grunted as I walked threateningly towards the fallen Rider.

"If that is how you wish to play." the Vert with a white and green dress said summoning a green spear. "The we have no choice but to attack." She said.

"Alright then. You aren't my Vert, so no mercy for you!" I said firing my arrow at the two of them which they dodged. I heard footsteps behind me as my anger seemingly evaporated. The footsteps belonged to a creature with a red body, white chest, black fins, gloves, boots and seemingly light green blood all over the body with an animalistic helmet.

"Just who the hell are you huh?" My rival struggled to say.

 **"I am known only as Amazon Alpha. I'm here to spice things up."** He said as he slashed both me and my enemy. He then focused on the two Verts. He caught them with his fins as he was about to unleash a final attack. I tried to run up and stop them, but Alpha got to my leg. I was about to watch in horror until I saw Mach tackle Alpha changing his course.

"Why'd you do that? Those two aren't your Vert!" I said to him.

"These are things children like you don't understand. The heroes save everyone in need! We may be enemies but the ladies aremuch more important. This form takes a lot outta me, but" Just then he began to shine, revealing a taller male with blonde hair with a red strand, red eyes and a body type similar to Blanc as White Heart. Purple Ax and all! "A CPU Candidates job is to protect fair maidens whereever we find them. Remember that, young maiden." He said as he began to fight Alpha with his ax.

"Wait! I wanna fight him too!" I said flying over and helping Patric in the fight. He was able to hold Alpha in one position so I could shoot him from behind.

"Father, watch over me!" He said slotting one of his toy bikes into the ax.

 **HISSTATSU! MATTEROYO!**

He then waited for a few seconds while punching Alpha several times.

 **ITTEIYO! FULL THROTTLE!**

The ax sounded as a translucent crosswalk appeared as Patric sliced in that exact position. I ended Alpha with one last arrow as he began to stagger away.

 **"Interesting. It's amazing what you two will cooperate on. That's all for me."** he said walking away. Both myself and Patric undid our HDD and returned to normal.

"Hell yeah! We did it!" He said excitedly which got me shocked.

"W-why are you so happy all of a sudden?!" I said.

"Because this boss fights over! And we, two enemies who couldn't get along fought for what we wanted and won! It's awesome right?!" He said taking a few pictures of Alpha walking away.

"What if he tries to attack the people in town?" One of the Verts said.

"No need to worry. It looked like he was only after us. It makes perfect sense for him to retreat at this point." He said.

The Vert in the dark green dress happily sighed. "I finished my mission here. Don't fight you two. Come to a truce for the time being. Come now, Vert it is time for us to leave." She said with the other Vert following after her.

"Welp, bye!" He said walking away.

"Hang on a second! We were in the middle of a battle! Are you just going to walk away?" I said.

He laughed in turn. "That's your childlike perspective. We're both weak, can barely fight, and honestly, even if it's not my Vert, I can't disobey my Sister's orders. Just don't attack my half and I won't attack your half! Okay?" I nodded. "Okay. Later!"

* * *

 **Beru's POV**

I feel just the greatest! I got those two to stop fighting and resolve their differences!

"Not that disbanding a fight between children is a bad thing, but why are you thinking it like it's life and death?" Vert asked me as we flew back to her Leanbox.

"I don't exactly know yet. I feel as though we just avoided a catastrophe though." I said as we returned to the white and green box.

* * *

 **And thus this chapter is over! As always,**

 **Green Brother Excel belongs to snakebit1995**

 **Green Sister Verna belongs to YuriLover567**

 **Green Sister Cros belongs to Nitrosnipe**

 **Green 'Sister' Vertices belongs to sonic123456a**

 **And as most of you guys that follow my work know,**

 **Patric(Mach) and Patric(Zangetsu) belong to me.**

 **All OC were used with permission.**

 **Anyways, I'll see ya next time! Contructive criticism is appreciated.**


	4. Fate Under Providence!

**Patric's POV**

I awoke from my Basilicom to notice my blocky island of Leanbox connected by a large light with a more modern version of it. I gripped my Melon Energy Lockseed as a looked at the scene. "Hmph. Leanbox needs to be perfect for my Little Hime. It's my job to look after it while she is away." I said putting my black suit, grabbing my green hankerchief and combing part of my dark black hair over my red eye, only revealing my blue eye. And with that and me grabbing my red juicer like belt, Genesis Driver and blue strawlike Lock, and left the building in search of what caused this.

* * *

 **Cros's POV**

I brushed the short blonde, and green hair out of my eyes. I awoke in my green shirt with the black X on it as I saw my star earrings on the table next to me. I scaratched my scarred chin as I felt nostalgic. "Hm. I wonder why I feel so familiar from this. "This obviously isn't my writer. As if it was, I'd, you know, probably have more lines?! More descriptions? God, when will things actually happen in this story?" I said as I crossed my arms. "Really clever, man. That's gold." I said as I searched for Vert. I looked all over my Basilicom, but everyone was gone. "Crap, I have to find her! I mean I left in order to become stronger, but now it's time to put that power to use!" I said as I ran out the door.

* * *

 **Vert's POV**

"So, PC, what exactly is the motorcycle?" I asked the boy who was showing the two of us a large white bike with blue lights on the front with red paint along with a large white, blue and red hub cap on the end of the bike.

"My pride and joy, The Ride Macher. My Sis gave it to me. I decided you could use it to travel to the Leanboxes without using Shares." he said looking down a bit.

"Did she usually do these types of things?" Beru asked him.

"Usually. That's actually how I got most of my abilities before I came to the Hyper Dimension. She's the reason I awakened as a CPU Candidate." He said smiling as we looked in shock.

"You traveled to other dimensions before?!" I said shocked.

"Yeah but it's not important to the story." He said brushing it off.

"Of course it's important! Messing with dimensions is the basis of this story!" Beru said flustered as he just shrugged. "You do realize how impractical you're acting right?"

"What can I say? I'm a paradox." he smirked as he activated HDD and flew to his Leanbox.

"Anyways, we should head over to the next Leanbox. If it's anything like PC's Leanbox, there's bound to be some form of trouble in the next one. Let us go!" Beru said, getting on Ride Macher. "Now, how do we fly this?" She asked looking all over the bike for something.

* * *

 **Beru's POV**

After a while we found our way to the second pair of Leanboxes. How did we fly this? It's a secret. Okay fine, we saw one of PC's little toy bikes fall into a slot on the bike as it helped it fly. My, how original. Either way, we found ourselves in, yet again, another forest. However, this time, we saw various pink and purple plants on the trees. We tried to find our way to the town until Vert seemed really intranced by the fruit. "Beru, is it me, or, do this fruits look really delicious?" She said about to bite into one. That is until some shots fired as Vert retracted her hand. In front of her, she saw what looked like a white samurai with a golden crest with green armor looking like that of a muskmelon. In his left hand was a black sword with a gun barrel with a similar black belt with a lock around his waist. "Now what was that for?" She asked with surprise.

"Even if you aren't mine, I have to protect my Little Hime." He said as he flipped up the lock revealing a tall man looking very similar to PC but with straight black hair only revealing a single blue eye like our own in a black suit.

"Another, PC? What's going on here?" I asked myself. He looked over to our bike as he then began to go into a thinking pose.

"So you've met the smaller me. Interesting. Neither of you seem to know me. How disappointing. I had hoped one of you were my little Vert." He said holding the gray and green lock. "I'm Patric Cuspard. But in order to keep things easier for the people out there," He said looking straight ahead. "Just call me Takatora. And if we're in the same room, call smaller me, Go."

"Why those two names?" Vert asked surprised.

"Just fits our characters." He said. "Don't eat those fruits. Unless you have one of these belts on." He said pointing to the one he had. "Then they'll turn into these Lockseeds." He said showing us his Lockseed. "If you eat those fruits, you'll become a monster. Even if we're CPUs, it's what'll happen. It's like the CPU Memories." He said. "Follow me. I'll lead us out of Helheim." He said as he led us out of the forest. However, I heard some rustling in the bushes behind me. I decided to ignore it for the time being as my mind kept focusing on the three Leanbox Candidates we met today.

* * *

 **Cros's POV**

"Who is that guy?! Thinking he can just lead MY sister away? Don't you worry Vert. I'll save you. I know he's got something planned."

* * *

 **And thus this chapter is over! As always,**

 **Green Brother Excel belongs to snakebit1995**

 **Green Sister Verna belongs to YuriLover567**

 **Green Sister Cros belongs to Nitrosnipe**

 **Green 'Sister' Vertices belongs to sonic123456a**

 **And as most of you guys that follow my work know,**

 **Patric(Mach) and Patric(Zangetsu) belong to me.**

 **All OC were used with permission.**

 **Anyways, I'll see ya next time! Contructive criticism is appreciated.**


	5. Henshin! The EXE Fate!

**Vert's POV**

The older PC, or Takatora, took us to his Basilicom. It surprisingly looked really retro in terms of style. Though as I expected of another version of my own Basilicom, it was very classy. "Stay here." He said. "I'll prepare some green tea." He said leaving the room. We heard shifting from the other direction. I noticed a star earring on the ground as I shifted.

"Who's there? Show us your face!" I said summoning my spear. I saw two hands rise up from a bush.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down Sis! It's just me! It's Cros!" She said as the blonde short haired girl rose from the bushes.

"Cros? Sorry, young lady, I don't know the name." I said. "You must leave, now." I said pulling the young teenager towards the front door.

"Wait! C-Come on, Sis. It's me? Cros? Your younger sister?" She said making off hand jestures.

"No. I do not know you." I said continuing towards the door as she began to growl. "Why are you growling at me?" I said surprised.

"Because, this was the reason I followed you! I don't know who the other Vert is, but when I saw that guy lead you to this early version of our Basilicom, I knew something was fishy!" I said getting my daggers out. "Come out come out wherever you are!" She said running in the direction of Takatora.

"Little Hime, I just finished the tea!" He said as he noticed a dagger flying towards him. He dodged it in time. "Who the hell are you?!" he said reaching in his pocket.

"The name's Cros! The hero who's gonna save her sister from the likes of you!" She said. "Prepare yourself!"

"Very well. Don't say I didn't prepare." He said, switching his black belt for a more modern red belt. "Henshin." He said opening a blue lock.

 **Melon Energy!**

A green and orange canteloupe appeared above the man. He placed the lock on his belt and closed the Lock.

 **Lock, ON!**

He then grabbed the juicer on his right, pushing it towards the lock causing it to open.

 **Soda! Melon Energy Arms!**

I noticed orange fluid rising in the bottom part of the belt as the cantelopue started spinning dropping several specs on green light around him as it fell on his suit was replaced with a white bodysuit with black accents as the canteloupe unfolded into armor, mainly a chestplate and a right shoulderpad. when it uncurled, his head was replaced with a white helmet with a black flare on the eye glass as a golden crest shined revealing the end of the transformation. "I am, Armored Rider. No. Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin!" He said as a red bow appeared in his hand.

"Bring it on!" Cros said going after Zangetsu with her daggers as he deflected with his bow. "No way in hell I'll allow you to hurt my sister!"

"Excuse me? Your sister? You must be joking." He said as he got far back from Cros as he pulled back on his bow and fired an arrow at her.

"You think that'll stop me? HDD Activate!" Cros shouted as she erupted in a large white light. When the light dispersed, instead of the young 14 year old, there was a tall women with longer blonde hair with even more green accents in battle garments with white and green armor. Her daggers lit up as the battle insued. The two continued their battle outside the Basilicom as they continued to fight throughout their Leanboxes as the two of us followed.

"Both of you, please end this fighting! You'll regret it if you don't stop now!" Beru shouted at the two.

"We can't stop now!" Cros said slicing her daggers at Zangetsu.

"After all, you attacked me. I won't let you kill me off yet." He said aiming his bow.

"Beru, you don't even know what'll happen." I said as I looked to part of the room as I saw it evaporating. I grew shocked by what I saw. "D-did I just see that road disappear.

"This was what I needed to stop! They are killing their own land! Both of you! Look around at the destruction you are causing to your lands!" Beru shouted at them as they began to use their strongest moves.

 **Lock, ON! Melon Energy!**

"My finisher, **Storm, Impact!** " She shouted as her daggers and sudden wires tried to strangle Zangetsu as his bow lit up in green causing them both to disappear with their nations.

"NO!" Beru shouted with tears in her eyes.

"Beru, we have to leave this place before it collapses with us with it." I said trying to shake her.

"But what about them?!" Beru said pointing toward's the explosion.

They are CPUs as well, they can get off the island. We however, are not these Leanboxes' CPUs. We need to leave now!" I said pulling her towards Ride Macher.

* * *

 **Ringa's POV**

 _ **"That was amazing! This is just the result I had hoped for. First this pair of Leanboxes, and soon, them all. Alpha, get me in on the next pair. There's still time to make 'em hate each other! The two Leanboxes don't belong together, so if they fight, the countries ripple to nothing! What was that? 'Why are you telling me this? I already know?' Well because you need reminders now and then. Too much freaking protein on you."**_

* * *

 **And thus this chapter is over!**

 **Just a reminder: Ringa-Ringo translates to Apple. That's all for Japanese 101.**

 **As always,**

 **Green Brother Excel belongs to snakebit1995**

 **Green Sister Verna belongs to YuriLover567**

 **Green Sister Cros belongs to Nitrosnipe**

 **Green 'Sister' Vertices belongs to sonic123456a**

 **And as most of you guys that follow my work know,**

 **Patric(Mach) and Patric(Zangetsu) belong to me.**

 **All OC were used with permission.**

 **Anyways, I'll see ya next time! Contructive criticism is appreciated.**


	6. The Brother and Sister of Green!

**Vert's POV**

I was still in shock about what happened. The two of us were sitting in my own Basilicom recouperating from the complete erase of the Leanbox we were just on. Chika left to her room due to not being able to comprehend what we have witnessed.

"Where do we even continue from here? Beru asked with her face buried into her hands.

"Well," I said using a tissue to wipe my tears. "I suppose all we can do is be strong for those two, continue on so that this doesn't happen to the remaining Leanboxs." I said getting up.

"How can you just immediately get back up like that?! What about their own Verts? They must be extremely worried!"

"CPUs don't just disappear like that. There's always something lingering. Perhaps we'll find them on the last Leanbox we haven't checked." I said giving her a hand. After a couple more seconds, she took my hand as I helped her up. "Now then, let's go!" I said as we left for the final Leanbox.

* * *

 **Excel's POV**

Something, doesn't feel right. Just the day before today, I was hanging out with Uni and Nepgear at the amusement park. And the next I find myself in my Basilicom with no sign of Vert or Chika. I've looked all over this large mansion and yet there's no sign of them. Linda's not around either. I rustled my blonde hair, put on my green jacket, prepared my headphones as I decided to leave the Basilicom and explore.

I left and I immediately saw a bright light in the middle of my nation. I decided to activate my muscular green haired, HDD form, grabbed my trident, and flew towards the other side of Leanbox.

* * *

 **Vertices's POV**

I noticed the flying CPU Candidate flying into my part of Leanbox. To be honest, I have other things to worry about. I've known about Ringa for a while now. I have eyes everywhere, including other Leanboxes. I know all about Alpha. Especially since I had Chika in the Leanbox of the White Kamen Rider. To be honest, I have bigger things to worry about right now, other than this battle between Leanbox Candidates. Ringa, my sister, and how my Leanbox sees male CPUs. I gripped my hand as I walked out of my Basilicom to engage in the eventual fight that I knew I'd get wrapped into. I'm glad at the very least, none of the other CPUs or CPU Candidates have seen me. They'd fear me due to being a man. I do not accept that. I walked through the dungeon I was in, and found two blondes with large breasts, or my sister, Vert. Well that's one issue solved. But there's two of them. Maybe I should spy on them so I can understand what they are thinking of doing.

"Should we split up?" The one looking like my own Sister asked the othet in a dark green dress.

"Yes. I feel this way, we can persuade both Candidates not to fight each other." She responded. "We don't want another incident like last time." The other Sister said looking at the ground.

"Of course. I'll take to the left, you take to the right." The one looking like my own said as the two walked in separate directions. My half of Leanbox was to the right so I decided to follow the faker. I followed her through the dungeon as I saw her pause.

"Vertices, that's enough." She said noticing me.

"How do you know who I am?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"To be honest, I don't know myself. I just feel like I know you extremely well. Like, a soul inside my soul is calling out to you." She said holding her chest. "Now then, onto business. If you ever see someone claiming to be a CPU Candidate of Leanbox, do not engage him or her into a fight. You will only regret it."

"Fine. I have more important things to worry about. I have to find my own Vert, considering you are not. Later." I said walking off. The other Vert stopped me though.

"If it's alright with you, may I speak with you for a little bit?" She asked me as I sighed.

"I guess." I said as the two of us left for my Basilicom.

* * *

 **And thus this, smaller, chapter is over! As always,**

 **Green Brother Excel belongs to snakebit1995**

 **Green Sister Verna belongs to YuriLover567**

 **Green Sister Cros belongs to Nitrosnipe**

 **Green 'Sister' Vertices belongs to sonic123456a**

 **And as most of you guys that follow my work know,**

 **Patric(Mach) and Patric(Zangetsu) belong to me.**

 **All OC were used with permission.**

 **Anyways, I'll see ya next time! Contructive criticism is appreciated.**


End file.
